Saviour
by who the fuck is jessica lange
Summary: Elsa awakes with a new pair of legs, and feels obliged to repay her saviour.
1. Chapter 1

Massimo worked gently and quietly, as Elsa lay asleep on the bed. Exhausted from her savage assault suffered five days prior, Elsa had spent almost every minute since her arrival in Massimo's workshop sleeping.

Although he did not waste any time in beginning the treatment to save her life, Massimo could not deny that her beauty did not, at first, take him aback. The vast majority of his customers were soldiers, men whose limbs were torn from their bodies in violent explosions. He had never had a female client, let alone one as striking as Elsa.

Because of this, Massimo felt he was obligated to create a pair of legs befitting of her beauty and had spent many late hours perfecting them. This was not something he normally did, but then, Elsa was not a normal client.

He continued to adjust the prosthetics, securing them into place as Elsa stirred. Massimo beamed with pride as he looked down, admiring his masterpieces, while Elsa sat herself up and slowly leaned forward, her eyes transfixed on her new legs.

"Here it is, Elsa," smiled Massimo, reaching for the stocking that lay at the end of the bed. "Let go of what you know, and let my legs carry you," he offered, effortlessly sliding the fabric up her leg and over her thigh.

Elsa let out a breathless laugh, placing her hand gently over her mouth as she ran the other back and forth over the smoothness of the wood.

"They are beautiful," she whispered, eyes glossy with tears.

Massimo grinned, before gently taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face towards his. "You are beautiful," he smiled, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb.

She gave a small laugh, her glistening eyes filled with what one could only describe as a sense of relief. She closed her eyes and let herself dissolve in the touch of his hand upon her face.

"Elsa, may I ask you something?" he enquired, softly.

Elsa nodded gently, slowly reopening her eyes as Massimo's face turned to one of concern.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, leaning closer in towards her.

Elsa inhaled deeply before tightly closing her eyes and allowing her head to roll back. Massimo watched as her tears began to spill onto her cheeks and roll down her face. She exhaled slowly, swallowing hard before she reopened her eyes and met his gaze.

"I do not know their names," she began, quietly. "I never dared to ask."

She was crying now, and Massimo continued to watch her as she gently cupped her hand over his own. She pressed it against her cheek firmly, closing her eyes and lowering her face as Massimo pulled her into his embrace.

"I was nobody. Just a whore. Somebody for them to use and then leave to die," she whispered through her tears.

Although a man of reputable taste, even Massimo knew of the new type of erotica that had begun to sweep through Germany. 'Pornographic snuff films' were what they were called. Although he had wondered whether his services would one day be required by the unfortunate stars of the new genre, Massimo had never imagined a day in which a woman as beautiful as Elsa would be brought to his workshop.

"You are not nobody," began Massimo, cupping her the other side of her face with his free hand. "I have not yet met a man who did not know of you."

Elsa looked up, her expression one of confusion.

"What?" she whispered, her eyes searching his as if they could offer clarification.

"You are a star, Elsa Mars," he grinned. "Even I had come to learn your name, from the many number of soldiers that passed through my workshop."

Elsa didn't know how to respond. She was aware of her status within the small yet irrefutably rampant world of erotica but was not aware that her reputation preceded her, even outside of it. She couldn't help but smile. She may not have made it as a star on the stage, but she was a star, nonetheless.

"They say-" Massimo hesitated, removing his hand from her cheek.

He wasn't sure if what he was about to say was appropriate. Or if it were something Elsa would appreciate hearing. But his curiosity had got the best of him and he wanted to know what Elsa made of the statement.

"They say you make men ejaculate gold."

Of all the things she had heard said about her, Elsa had never been confronted with an appraisal as candid and outspoken as this. As a result, she was unsure how to respond.

Noting her silence, Massimo immediately regretted his statement, feeling foolish for even considering it an appropriate thing to say. He could not bring himself to meet her gaze.

"Forgive me, Elsa. I –"

"Would you like to discover the degree of truth in that statement for yourself?" she interrupted.

Massimo looked up, allowing his eyes to meet hers once more. The silence became almost deafening as he examined her expression to determine the validity of her offer.

Elsa allowed the silence to thicken around them before finally cutting through it with her voice.

"You are my saviour, Massimo Dolcefino. And I am indebted to you," she stated, trailing her fingertips gently alongside his jaw.

"Would you like to know how it feels to be with a star?" she asked, her voice soft and her words deliberate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa, please," smiled Massimo softly, taking her small and impossibly soft hand and enclosing it within his. "You owe me nothing."

Elsa's eyes widened as she gazed down at his large, callous hand that sat heavily atop her own, her flushed lips falling open.

"Massimo, please," she began, "I… I have no money with which to pay you, I-"

Her words became lost in the sound of his soft, objective murmuring.

"No, no. Elsa," he began quietly, gently shaking his head, "You owe me nothing."

He smiled softly, watching her expression turn to one of confusion as the sincerity of his statement became fully apparent to her.

"Why… why are you doing this?" she whispered almost inaudibly, her now glistening eyes searching his as if they would offer some kind of explanation. "You do not even know me."

Massimo gave a faint smile and leaned closer into her, squeezing her small, delicate hand between his own.

"Because you are in need of some kindness, Elsa Mars," he stated gently.

"Something I think no one has shown you in a very long time."

Her entire body shook under the strain as she attempted to steady herself on the frame of the wheelchair, for what she guessed must have been the twentieth time that day.

Slowly, she pushed herself up and away from the thin, unsteady frame, straightening her back until she was what could loosely be considered as upright.

A wave of panic swept through her as she felt one of her feet begin to slide out from under her. Intense pain shot through her right hip as her body collided with the cold, hard floor.

Her breathing became heavy and deliberate as she tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. She felt utterly humiliated. Defeated. Worthless. She wondered how she would ever again be able to consider herself normal if she could not even manage to stand.

She was allowed no more time to sit and wallow in self-pity, however, as Massimo turned to face her from the other side of the room.

"Stand." He instructed firmly, his voice steady and his expression cold.

She exhaled an audible sigh, almost in disbelief at his seemingly impossible request, before beginning the exhausting process of getting herself up off the floor.

Hunched over the wheelchair once more, she untangled her legs and pulled them into position beneath her, feeling Massimo's gaze focused intently upon her.

Massimo removed his glasses and set them down on his workbench as Elsa took a moment to steady herself and catch her breath.

"You will walk," he affirmed, taking a step toward her.

Elsa nodded gently, taking in a deep breath.

Using the last of her strength, she straightened her back and tried to find her balance as she let go of the wheelchair.

Now shaking, she felt as if she were balancing atop a large ball that would roll out from beneath her at any second and send her crashing, once again, toward the cold, unforgiving floor.

Sensing her unsteadiness, Massimo ran to catch her as she began to fall forward, making it to her just in time. He threw his arms around her waist tightly as the last of her strength gave way and she let her body to fall entirely into his.

"You're alright. I've got you," he reassured her hastily, wrapping his arms even more tightly around her middle.

Elsa spent only a few seconds trying to catch her breath and compose herself, before pushing off from him and attempting to stand on her own once more.

"Come Elsa, you're exhausted," beseeched Massimo softly, gently placing his hands against her waist to support her tall, unsteady frame, "That's enough for today."

"No, please. Please, let me try again, I have to do this," she insisted, growing more and more frustrated with her own ineptitude.

Massimo's expression relaxed slightly as he realised that she was not going to allow anything or anyone, for that matter, to get in the way of her recovery, especially not herself.

He gave a small smile, indicating to her his defeat, before slowly letting go of her waist and taking a few steps backs.

Elsa's eyes did not part from his as she instinctively raised out her arms to help find her balance, her breathing heavy, yet controlled, as she prepared to take her first step toward him.

Slowly, after a silent prayer, she shuffled her right foot forward slightly, trying hard to keep it in alignment with the rest of her body.

With as much confidence as she could gather, she began to repeat the process with her left leg, finding it immensely more difficult this time to balance herself and remain steady.

Finally, with one last pull, she slid her foot beneath the rest of her and into line with the other.

Looking down to confirm her arrangement, she tried her best to hold her composure, feeling as if she would simply topple over if she made a single wrong move.

She smiled, almost beaming as she looked to Massimo for validation.

"Well done," he nodded approvingly. "Soon enough you will be dancing across this room."

A laugh escaped through her smile, which all but lighted up the room, before she reached out for him.

He offered his hands to help steady her, noting the small beads of sweat that clung to her forehead.

"Do we agree that that is enough for today?" he suggested, concerned that she was overexerting herself.

Elsa nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

With some hesitance, Massimo began to gently stroke her hair with his hand as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm going to run you a bath," he offered quietly. "Would you like that?"

Elsa nodded once more, too tired to form any kind of vocal response. She had tried her best not to acknowledge it, but she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

She hadn't failed to notice, however, that she was in desperate need of a bath. Her hair had started to form thick knots, her body was now almost entirely covered in sweat and dried blood still remained cached underneath her fingernails. The thought of having to bathe herself, however, was even more exhausting.

She continued using his large frame for support as Massimo turned her around and began to shuffle them both toward the bathroom in the far corner of the room.

Despite having him there to steady herself, Elsa could feel her legs shaking more and more with every step.

Concerned that her knees would simply buckle at any second, Massimo bent down and lifted her entirely off the ground, deciding not to let her put her body under any more strain.

Although she had used the bathroom a number of times since her arrival, Elsa had failed to take any real notice of the large claw-foot bathtub that lay hidden behind the dust-laden shower curtain in the corner of the room.

Massimo placed Elsa down gently atop a small wooden stool, before leaning over and turning on the bathtub's brass faucet. He watched silently as Elsa toyed with the clips on her prosthetics brace, trying her best to unfasten them.

"Here," he offered, kneeling down in front of her and unfastening them with more ease and fluency than Elsa could ever hope to have.

She watched him as he placed them gently onto the floor beside them, with as much care as one would take when handling a newborn baby.

He returned to face her and quickly realised that she was going to need further assistance to undress herself.

"Uhh… Hmm," he mumbled awkwardly as he looked for an appropriate way to position himself in order to save her modesty whilst also supporting her.

"I won't look. You have my word," he offered with as sincere a tone as he could possibly manage, before disappearing behind her.

Elsa gave a nervous laugh as she slowly began to remove her arms from the red coat that swamped her shoulders, feeling Massimo lift the back of it so she could slide her arms out with ease.

"Thank you," she offered quietly, handing him the coat, which he placed gently on the floor.

One by one, she began the monumental task of undoing all the buttons on the enormous white shirt she was wearing, one of Massimo's that he had given her two days prior. Although it was almost comically too large for her, without pants or a skirt, it did little to protect her modesty when she stood upright; hence the need for the long, red coat.

Once what seemed like all one hundred buttons were undone, she slipped the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall into her lap.

Feeling that the fabric between her back and the hand he was using to help support her had been removed, Massimo found his eyes rising slowly up from the floor and back toward Elsa.

With her shirt now removed, the side of her left breast caught Massimo's full attention. Immediately ashamed by his level of impropriety, he swiftly averted his eyes back toward the floor.

Now completely undressed, Elsa placed the rest of her clothing on the floor beside her and proceeded to fold her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover herself as best she could.

"Alright," she stated hesitantly, unsure of the next step in this process.

Massimo reached for the towel that hung freely from the rack beside him and handed it to her, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

She wrapped the towel around herself tightly before twisting her body around and placing her hand gently on Massimo's shoulder.

In one swift motion, he lifted her from the stool and carried her to the bathtub's edge where he slowly lowered her into the water.

She couldn't help but let out a gasp as the water engulfed her body and saturated the towel had now gripped even more tightly around herself.

"Too cold?" deduced Massimo, a pang of guilt rolling through his chest as he swiftly reached for the taps.

Elsa tried her best to manage a smile, pulling her long limbs in toward her body in an attempt to keep warm.

"A little," she admitted, watching him adjust the taps appreciatively.

She lowered her hands into the cool, clear water as its temperature finally began to rise. She studied the dried flakes of blood that began to lift away from her fingernails and drift slowly off through the water.

Aside from her two missing limbs of course, the dried blood was all that remained of her attack and she was suddenly overcome with a powerful need to remove it.

Observing her silently, Massimo became more and more concerned as she viciously tried to scrub away the remainder of the blood, her long nails raking across her thin skin with increasing ferocity.

Although he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her now raw hands in his, Massimo's reserved nature prevented him from ever doing such a thing. Instead, he reached for the block of soap sitting beside Elsa in the shower rack and carefully placing it into the palm of her open hand.

Elsa examined the soap carefully before looking up at Massimo, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Thank you," she offered quietly, slowly working the bar into a lather between her palms.

With the water-level now covering most of her chest, Massimo turned off the faucet while she began to run her soapy hands over the tops of her collarbones and across her shoulders, straining as she tried to reach the back of her neck.

"Here," offered Massimo, carefully removing the bar of soap from her hand and placing it against her back.

Gently, he made his way across her shoulder blades, rubbing the block against her skin in small circles.

While he tried to restrain his train of thought, Massimo couldn't help take note of how emancipated she looked. Her shoulder blades protruded sharply through her almost translucent skin, as did the small bones that made up her spine.

Massimo wondered how on earth a creature as beautiful as Elsa had been allowed to grow this thin and starved. Was there no one that cared for her? Not a lover or even an employer? It broke his heart to think that she had been forced to go hungry night after night.

Feeling his eyes studying her, Elsa shifted awkwardly, pulling the towel tighter around her body.

Sensing her discomfort, he ceased staring and reached for the water jug that sat on the floor beside him.

"May I?" he asked, submerging the jug in the bathtub and allowing it to fill with the now soapy water.

In the process, he felt his hand graze against the skin of her thigh, sending a wave of alarm rolling through his centre.

Elsa glanced down at his hand through the rippled water, feeling it brush lightly against her thigh.

Pulling her attention back to his question at hand, she looked up at him.

"Huh?" she breathed, sounding a little confused and almost dazed.

Massimo smiled.

"Lean your head back," he instructed, lifting the jug from the water and resting it on the bathtubs edge.

Slowly, she tilted her head backward, extending her long, slender neck, watching him curiously as she did so.

Lifting the jug into the air above her, Massimo placed his free hand gently against her forehead and slowly began to pour the water over her luminescent white hair.

She felt her heart swell the instant he touched her, and it took every ounce of her control not to react. She had not felt the kind, and more importantly, chaste touch of another human being in a long time and it took her emotions by surprise.

Slowly, her lips fell open as she surrendered herself over to the sensations that were flooding her body, allowing her eyes to fall shut.

Massimo gazed at her silently for what he was sure was an entirely inappropriate amount of time.

Even now, sitting in a bathtub with a towel wrapped around her, hair wet and face clean, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Everything about her seemed ethereal. Her white hair reminded him of starlight and her skin seemed to glow like the surface of the moon.

Her appearance, by no exaggeration, likened that of an angel, and in that moment, Massimo had no doubt in his mind that she had been sent to him by God himself.

"My angel…" whispered Massimo almost inaudibly, slowly lowering the now empty water jug onto the floor which it met with a thud.

"Hmm?" she hummed nonchalantly, her eyes remaining closed.

The room's energy shifted as she waited for Massimo to respond. But he did not.

Slightly alarmed by his silence, Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to face Massimo.

His expression told her all that she needed to know, however, for she had seen the same look time and time again on the face of almost every man she had ever known.


End file.
